


The River Lethe

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Franky has learnt many things about Bridget.





	The River Lethe

After being released on parole, there were many things Franky Doyle had learnt about Bridget Westfall. For starters, anyone calling her ‘Bridge’ got an immediate death-stare. “It’s not a nickname, it’s a structure or a card game,” she had explained. Franky had also learnt that the one person who could get away with calling her Bridge was her father, who only got an eye roll and a kiss on the cheek in return. 

Throughout the months, Franky had learnt that her distinct scent came from a perfume she bought in bulk online, because she couldn’t get it in her favourite store anymore, even after nearly begging the manager to order it for her. She had learnt that Bridget preferred Chinese food over Indian, except for curries. 

She had learnt that the blonde was a star at English, but a disaster when it came to maths. She had a distinct hatred for the colour yellow, due to an itchy jumper her grandmother had bought for her birthday when she turned seven. Furthermore, Franky had learnt that Bridget Westfall went on a health freak streak every once in a while, where she would try out quinoa or something similar for a week, then decide she hated it, and get takeout to celebrate the end of it.

The most intriguing factoid that Franky had learnt about Bridget, though, was that the woman loved to nap, and she could do so everywhere and anywhere. She could fall asleep in the bath, curled up in a corner, or slouched against the table. She would doze off for a few minutes, and then wake up invigorated immediately after. 

 

When Franky was brought back into Wentworth, the learning stopped.

 

So when she had returned home to Bridget for the second time, and walked into the living room after a shower and saw her draped over the armrest of the sofa, sleeping peacefully, a single tear escaped her right eye. 

 

Everything had changed, but all things were still the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; it means the world to us authors. :)


End file.
